She's His Goddess
by TheVikingGoddess
Summary: She's a Goddess, in ever sense of the word. Her parent's, the high Goddess Freyja and her father, the god of thunder, Thor. She's sent to earth to live, and find her one true love, who just happens to be right under her nose. But will she see him? - Slow burn -
1. Chapter 1

**Freyja-** is a Norse goddess associated with _love_, beauty, _fertility_, gold, war, and death.**  
Thor-** is a hammer-wielding Norse god associated with thunder, lightning, _storms_, strength, and also _fertility_.

* * *

She was the daughter of the gods. Her mother, Freyja and her father Thor. She was the most delightful, most beautiful youngling of all the Gods. They worshiped her like they did her parent's. she was told, when she was a girl, that she would meet her soul-mate, and they would go on to do a great many things for mankind.

On the eve of her sixteenth birthday, she will have to choose which world she shall belong to for the rest of her days, her Guardian will be allowed to go with her, and for that she is thankful, she would not want to do this alone. Her Guardian goes my the name Frid, as in beautiful, and she was, a beautiful snowy white Wolf.. with black markings along her sides.

She was told, that when she decided where she would live out her life, she would work along side the man that would soon become her one and true lover, her soul mate. She couldn't wait for that day to arrive, but she didn't want to leave her parent's, or her family. She never wanted to leave them, but she knew she would have to, one day.

And that day was today.

"My daughter, you must leave now. If you do not then the portal will close and you will not be able to leave."

"I do not want to leave you or father." she cried.

"You must, my darling, for this is the only chance you will have."

"I know." she sobbed. "I shall miss you."

"And we will miss you, also. But that does not mean that you should stay, we want you to have a better life, out there, somewhere."

"What will I do when I get there?"

"Find your true mate."

"Soul mate?"

"Indeed."

"But Father I'm only fifteen years. Don't you think it's a little too early for things such as this?" She panicked.

"I think it is the perfecting timing for this, your are still youthful, and intelligent so you won't have ay problems."

"You really think so?"

"I do, my sweet."

"When will I have to leave you?"

"Two hours past noon."

"That's in ten minutes, are you sure it has to be so soon?"

"We will come and visit you, once you have yourself settles."

"Really?"

"Why, do you not want us to?"

"I would love for you to come and see me."

A loud bell chimed in the distance.

"The time has arrived, are you both prepared?"

"We are, yes."

"Then we must say goodbye to you both, we shall see you soon."

"I look forward to it." She kissed them both upon their cheeks. "I love you both."

"And we love you."

"Goodbye, I'll see you soon."

She stepped closer to the blurring, colourful portal.

"But wait, how will I know it's you?"

"You'll just know. You'll feel it."

She nodded and stepped forward. "Goodbye."

A blinding light encased the night sky, before it all went dark once more, no one say except for one, a young man sat alone on the beach. His thought focused on a young woman with blonde hair and see blue eyes, she was beautiful, and hopefully, one day she will be his.

He had no greater wish, than to her her by his side for entirnity.

His destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Freyja-** is a Norse goddess associated with _love_, beauty, _fertility_, gold, war, and death.**  
Thor-** is a hammer-wielding Norse god associated with thunder, lightning, _storms_, strength, and also _fertility_.

* * *

She was everything he had ever dreamed of having as a mate. He couldn't help but stare at her as she emerged from the water. He met her half way not caring aout his own clothing. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her closely.

"It's nice to meet you, my love." He planted soft kisses upon her chin and her lips.

"It's nice to meet you too."

He kissed her cheek. "I have been waiting for you, for a very long time."

She shivered. "Where am I? I think I am a bit lost. "

"Your in Scandinavia."

"Scandinavia, exactly?"

"Yes, where you expect to me?"

"I don't know, they don't know."

"Who doesn't?"

"My parents."

"Your parents sent you here?"

"Yes."

"Come on then, come with me."

"Where we going to go?"

"In my home."

"You take me in your home? You know less than me. "

"Do you plan to harm me or my family?"

"Of course not."

"Well, I guess we are okay, right?"

"I guess."

**~His Goddess~**

The village they had to walk through was beautiful, log-made longhouse's lined either side of the main path they walked along. It was amazing for her to see, she had never seen anything quite like it, but she knew she would love living here, for as long as she would.

"Detta är där du bor?"

"Yes, with my two children and my mother."

"Oh-, okay."

"Yes, I didn't know if you did or not though."

"There are many people together in one large space."

"Really?"

"There has to be. There are hundreds of people in our village."

"Wow." She gasped.

"Each family shares the same space, but not the same room."

"Who do you share with."

"My two children Asdis and Eryk."

"How old are they?"

"Asdis is three summers and Eryk is Seven."

"Who is their mother?"

"Aude."

"Does she live with your family?"

"No, she died during childbirth."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-.."

He turned and kissed her cheek softly. "You are very inquisitive."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Sometimes. But around me, it is not." His arms came around her. "Do you have anyone, where you are from?"

"There is no one, my father wouldn't allow it."

"Why is that?"

"He..-" She blushed. "Han ville att jag skulle vara ren för min själsfrände."

"Truly?"

"Indeed."

"Are you still?"

"Yes."

"Have you found him yet?"

"Not yet, I haven't been able to do much looking."

"Do you think you'll find him here?"

"I do hope so."

**~His Goddess~**

A tall, muscular man walked towards Eric. He was carrying an axe and his armor had blood splattered on it. It had to be Eric's father. He was far more attractive than I would have ever guessed. He clasped Eric's shoulder and chuckled. "Son, I'm glad you are back." Eric grinned and he hugged his father.

"We got in last night. Aleah will probably want to see you." Eric told him. I wondered what his name was.

His father smiled sadly. "We were gone longer than expected."

"Why? Did something go wrong?"

"We had a few complication on the way there, your brother was the main one." He explained.

"Well there is a surprise for you." Eric grinned.

"Have you seen mother?" Eric asked. I looked at him, what was he talking about?


End file.
